Maybe you'll be the one to save me
by CeeCeeBB
Summary: Another scene. Bonnie and Jeremy find themselves drinking away their worries about Elena. NC-17 SEX SCENE.


Bonnie rose along side Jeremy, " I should be fine." Thinking the idea of a chaser over in her head, Bonnie made a face. " You know what, I think I'll take you up on that..just in case." In an instant the candles went out, leaving the two in the dark, standing in the living room. Knowing the Gilbert house like the back of her hand, Bonnie took the lead. Exiting the living room she let her feet carry her through the hallway toward the stair case. Before ascending up the stair case she took off her socks and tucked them into her shoes. She loved being barefoot, always had. She felt free that way, hippie esk.

Gliding up the stairs with ease Bonnie entered Jeremy's room. She'd never been in Jeremy's room actually, she'd seen in to it plenty of times in the past when she was visiting with Elena. Stopping at his doorway she scanned the room, taking in the objects placed around. Moving forward, deeper into his room, Bonnie let her feet carry her toward the bed. Sitting down upon the comforter Bonnie looked to the doorway to meet Jeremy.

--

Jeremy ducked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of juice and two glasses. He was just joking about using alcohol as a chaser, though he rarely used a chaser with vodka as it was. All of his other 'material' was already in his room, including the appropriate shot glasses. Jenna had stopped riffling through his things, though he knew she'd never enjoyed doing it in the first place. Sometimes, it really paid to have an aunt like her. Especially if you were as well behaved as Jeremy currently was.

"Okay," Jeremy said, entering his room just after Bonnie. He kicked the door shut behind him and padded across the room to set the juice and glasses onto his desk. He rummaged through a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of Jagermeister. Admittedly, the vodka would have tasted much better iced, but...well, he didn't want to have to explain that to his aunt. Setting the bottles onto the desk beside the juice, he retrieved two similar shot glasses and set them down.

And then he smiled at Bonnie. She'd never been in his room. He'd never had anyone besides Vicky in his room. And Elena - and his aunt. But they hardly counted. At the moment, he was just happy he'd bothered to keep his room cleaned. It actually looked nice, he acknowledged. Mentally, he patted himself on the back. "Ready?" He asked Bonnie happily.

This, though it'd been awhile, was his comfort zone. He could do drunk. He could do drunk very well.

--

Bonnie's eyes kept to Jeremy's frame watching him move around the room. She briefly noted that he had brought up juice, she would thank him later for that. When Jeremy asked if she was ready she couldn't help but smile. Even though the two of them were about to drink, though Bonnie knew full well that Elena would kill her when she found out, Bonnie was happy to oblige Jeremy. She'd seen him high as a kite before, but never drunk. Ironically considering she slept over at the Gilbert house so much.

"Of course." She nodded swiftly before standing from his bed and meeting him at the desk. Her eyes took in the sight of the alcohol with a slight gleam to them.

--

Jeremy poured them each a class of juice. And then he poured them each a shot. Vodka to start with. He slid Bonnie's shot and juice in front of her and picked up his own shot. He held up his shot as if to say 'cheers'.

He wasn't going to reach for the juice. It was a personal rule of his that he couldn't ever remember actually establishing. He was probably drunk at the time. But the first shot burned like hell. Rule one. It put him in the mind set for the rest of the alcohol.

--

Grasping the shot glass in her hand she threw it back, letting the liquid burn as it slid down her throat. Pressing the glass back down to the table Bonnie licked her lips. " Re fill." She joked as she slid the glass back over to Jeremy, eyeing her own glass of Juice as she questioned if she would need it. If she ended up drinking a lot of Jagermeister she would definitely need the chaser, however for the Vodka she would be able to stand it.

--

Jeremy's shot glass joined Bonnie's on the desk and he smiled at her. He'd never seen her drinking alcohol before, and he was bound to see her drunk before the night was through. Because that was definitely their intended purpose here.

He refilled both shot glasses and slid Bonnie's back in front of her. The limit to pleasant drunkenness was six Hot Damns. He was out of Hot Damn and he currently looked exactly like a fifteen year old, so he couldn't replace his stock. This didn't have to be a lengthy process of course. But Jeremy tended to become more giddy and bubbly when he was drunk, and not thinking about Vicky. And he wanted Bonnie to be drunk by the time that happened.

He quickly swallowed the shot and shuffled over to his computer. The natural process of partying was - play music, get drunk, fuck if that's an option, pass out. What was a party without music?

--

Swallowing the second shot he gave her, Bonnie watched him move over to the computer. Watching him open a music program she nodded to herself before pouring both of them another shot, Swishing hers back quickly. She intended to be drunk, shit faced if you will. She was full aware of what happened when one got drunk. It usually ended up in a sexual encounter. She wasn't about to complain, not that she thought her and Jeremy would end up sleeping together. If they did, Elena would have her throat. Though the more Bonnie thought about it, she realized the only way Elena would find out was if Jeremy told, and she noted that he wouldn't tell. Because that would mean him telling her that he'd stashed alcohol in his room.

Pushing past that thought Bonnie took hold of the Jagermeister and her shot glass before walking back to the bed, and sitting down. " I don't know about you, but I'd rather be sitting down so I don't fall over." Bonnie laughed before crossing her legs.

--

Jeremy selected a song and grinned at Bonnie over his shoulder. The song was loud. Jeremy had forgotten that maybe Bonnie didn't like Disturbed. He returned to the desk, quickly swallowed the shot, before grabbing the vodka bottle and joining Bonnie on the bed. The song he'd selected was on a playlist he listened to everytime he got intoxicated. It was a well cherished necessity.

Only once he was seated promptly on the bed did he acknowledged the fact that he would like to see Bonnie fall over. He'd never even seen her trip. She appeared to be completely clumsy-free. It was weird, and he wanted to eradicate it. Instead of prompting her to fall over, he poured himself another shot and said, "Contrary to popular belief, it's amazingly easy to fall of a bed."

--

Bonnie twisted the bottle cap of Jagermeister, pouring a shot into the glass, setting the bottle between her legs she let the shot glass touch her lips. Swallowing the shot she offered Jeremy a smile. " Really?" The thought of falling off a bed made Bonnie laugh softly, " I've only fallen off a bed once.." Remembering that night Bonnie paused, waving it off. "But **that** is another topic."

Licking her lips Bonnie listened to the music blasting around the room. She wasn't exactly a fan of disturbed but she would listen to it, besides once she was drunk it wouldn't really matter.

--

"ooooh Gossip timmmme," Jeremy chimed. "Do tell, do tell. How amazingly did he kiss? Oh girl, I bet his lips were so soft." He prompted, perking up as if he were actually interesting in the story of how she fell off of the bed. And since a bed was involved, then obviously so was sex. Jeremy swallowed another shot and paused just long enough to take in how heavy his head felt and how sluggishly he could move it. But at the same time, he felt graceful - no, he felt like pure liquid. Unaffected by gravity. Of course, he didn't intend to get too close to the edge of the bed to test out that theory.

--

A giggle escaped her lips as he spoke, moving the Jagermeister from her legs. Leaning over the edge of the bed she placed the shot glass down, sitting back up to meet Jeremy's gaze. "If I'm going to tell you that story I need to be smashed." She commented before taking a swig straight from the bottle, biting down on her bottom lip as the liquid made it's way down her throat. "And for the record, yes his lips were soft." Bonnie ran a hand through her dark locks before placing it back on the bed to steady herself.

--

Oh. Drinking straight from the bottle was a huge turn on, and Jeremy found himself mesmerized by that mere act alone. "That was hot," he said bluntly, sounding more awed than he had when she'd lit up an entire room full of candles - without a light. It was a thought he would have kept to himself, had he been sober. But isn't that what inebriation really was? Just a whole bunch of thoughts you would have kept to yourself, had you been thinking clearly.

"Lets get you smashed," he agreed, abandoning his own shot glass for the much faster and easier way of drinking straight from the bottle.

--

Bonnie felt a flush of heat rushing to her cheeks as Jeremy spoke, though it was quickly erased as she noted him moving the shot glass away. "It's a plan." Bonnie nodded before hoisting the bottle once again to her lips. Deliberately taking a longer swig, and placing the bottle back between her legs Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment. Oh yeah she was defiantly buzzed and moving quickly towards drunk. Opening her eyes again Bonnie frowned, hands grasping around the bottle she moved toward Jeremy. "hold this for a sseccond kay!" Her words were beginning to jumble themselves.

Once the bottle was out of her hands Bonnie slid off of the bed before making her way over to his computer, the music program still opened. She had been enjoying the music however she wasn't enjoying the current song. It was still loud but slower paced. Not exactly a party song in her mind though she thought she could see the appeal. But who was she to talk, she was hardly able to keep her thoughts together or clear. Selecting another song, one with a louder and faster pace Bonnie turned to face Jeremy on the bed. "Theeereee!" She drawled out before shuffling over to the bed, crawling on top of it and over to Jeremy. Taking the Jagermeister bottle out of his grasp she smiled as a small giggle left her lips.

--

Jeremy's gaze was plastered to Bonnie, he'd never felt so transfixed before. He watched her take a long swig intensely. He watched her cross the room and mess on his computer. She selected a different song on his playlist and returned to the bed and Jeremy's eyes never left her body, even as he took several more swigs of the vodka. It was weird, he'd never been exceptionally attracted to her before - no more than any other girl he'd ever seen.

Bonnie was drunk. It had Jeremy smiling, even though he himself was just as drunk. When Elena got home - because surely she would, Damon had promised him - would she be more pissed at Bonnie, for drinking with her fifteen year old kid brother, or Jeremy - for corrupting her otherwise mature friend. Now that was a true puzzler.

She was giggling and it was making him giggle. "There's possible vampires, ravashing the town, and we're getting drunk. On my beeeeed," Jeremy recapped. The word ravash was said with far more energy than the rest of the sentence. "Okay! Worst case scenario. The vampires have turned everybody into zombies, and we're the last two humans on earth! It's okay though. We've got a fool proof plan, Bon Bon. We're going to commit suicide with alcohol! Before they eat our brains. And our blood. Because they're vampire zombies."

Jeremy was squirming, sitting with his legs crossed and rocking as he recounted a random story he'd just invented. He rambled when drunk; just random thoughts pieced together outside of his mind. And to jump start his plan, he took a long swig of vodka.

--

Bonnie was definitely drunk by now. Her vision was fine, though the room was moving quickly. Whenever she or Jeremy moved it seemed different then it would normally, she took this in stride. As Jeremy told his Vampyric Zombie story, Bonnie let out a loud laugh. If she had been sober she would have addressed the note of vampires, though while intoxicated she couldn't have cared. "Brainss and blood!" Bonnie echoed Jeremy.

Her eyes were transfixed upon Jeremy as he took a swig from the Vodka bottle. She did the same, her eyes still locked on his sitting figure. Though as the taste hit her throat she looked away and down at the bottle. "mmm, two for the road." She chirped before taking another two long swigs. Leaning over to place the bottle on the floor once she had managed to find the lid and twist it back on, Bonnie giggled as she almost fell off the bed. Literally rolling over onto the bed she looked at the ceiling suddenly finding it extremely amusing.

--

Jeremy wasn't one to know his limitations, especially when intoxicated. The only think that made him stop was the little fact that he ran out of vodka. Carelessly, he dropped the bottled over the side of the bed, and surged forward to join Bonnie. He wound up laying beside her, his body firmly touching hers, though he couldn't care enough to move. And why should he? People touched. And when people touched, maybe they kinda, sorta liked the heat of that touch. Bonnie's skin was nearly as hot as she was.

The ceiling should have been the cleanest part of his room - too high to be touched. But all of his smoking had turned the ceiling a faint yellow. It was dirty, just like everything else, even though he'd never physically touched it. "That's deep," Jeremy said aloud, congratulating himself. "The ceiling's dirty," he told Bonnie, to share with her just how deep he could be.

--

Jeremy's body fell beside hers, making Bonnie smile. The contact of his skin against her own arm sent shivers down her spine. Their skin was hot, the heat radiating from it made Bonnie squirm. At Jeremy's words her eyes looked at the ceiling more intensely, as though she was inspecting it. Making sure there were no cracks, water spots or discoloration. Which of course, turned out to be a deep yellow color?

"It's yellow" Bonnie pointed out, literally. Letting her extended arm fall back down against Jeremy's, not bothering to move it. Turning over in her position to lay on her side Bonnie face Jeremy, a small giggle escaping her lips. Jeremy seemed different in this light. Maybe it was the booze, or maybe it was the fact that they were so close. Ether way, Bonnie found Jeremy to be extremely attractive.

--

"It started out white," Jeremy reminded her. He was oblivious to the movement, as he studied the ceiling closely. Other than the color, it was a perfect ceiling. He kept his things in pretty good condition... He as very anal about all that type of shit. "All that cigarette smoke...."

Jeremy's eyes lowered to Bonnie's. "Your eyes are a weird color," he acknowledged. "It's pretty."

--

As Jeremy locked eyes with Bonnie, her lips formed into a smile. "Thank you." The heat was still bothering her. In her mind set ether they turned off the heat in the entire house completely, opened up the window in Jeremy's room or stripped. Opening the window would make it cold, but it would end up making Bonnie colder then needed. Which left two options. Of course being intoxicated, she took it upon herself to ask Jeremy.

"I'm hot." She stated as she sat up, still looking down at his frame. "Strip or turn off the heat?" She questioned, not seeing the harm in ether. Of course not, she was drunk. Motives, hidden meanings, proper explanations and common sense just flew right out the window.

--

"It's downstairs," Jeremy said. "The heat control...er, um...thing. You should strip," he urged, nodding energetically. His eyes were actually much more energetic than they'd ever been when he was high. There was a fire that weed couldn't induce. "We can do it together. It can be an adventure. You go first."

--

Bonnie had begun to move as he mentioned that it was downstairs, though as soon as he said she should strip she stopped. A smile pressed to her lips as she turned back to face him. She'd gladly take him up on the offer for the both of them to do it. She truly believed that it was a good idea, screw reality. This was her reality, for now. The booze helped it along of course.

Kneeling on the bed, Bonnie nodded, the smile still pressed to her lips. Her hands skimmed down to the hem of her shirt, gently tugging it off of her body, past her shoulders and over her head. Tossing the shirt to the floor of Jeremy's room, Bonnie turned her attention back to Jeremy. "Your turn."

--

Jeremy was transfixed with the fact that Bonnie had just taken off her shirt - and he didn't even have to play strip poker with her. Quickly, clumsily, he struggled to his knees. Just as clumsily, he tugged his t-shirt off over his head and tossed it to the ground with Bonnie's shirt. There was nothing beneath the shirt, but there never was. Wearing more than one shirt just made him sweat unnecessarily and itchy. But this was not the time to think about that! Bonnie was on his bed. Stripping. Willingly. WILLINGLY.

"K now you go," he said happily. Greatest. Game. In the entire world.

--

Bonnie watched him kneel upon the bed covers. Watched him remove is shirt quickly, eyeing her. "mmmm, kay" Her lips moved as she slid off of the bed, swaying slightly as she stood. Gaining her balance back quickly Bonnie un buttoned her jeans, not bothering with the zipper. Sliding her jeans off of her hips with ease, she let them fall to her ankles, her feet stepping out of them. Swaying once again, Bonnie giggled. Crawling back onto the bed, she knelt once more upon the bed spread. Now it was her turn to eye Jeremy, in all his glory.

"For a fifteen year old" She started slowly, a never ending smile pressed to her lips, thanks to the alcohol. "You've got an…incredible body."

--

Jeremy's gaze was transfixed on Bonnie. She was taking her off her pants a voice inside his head screeched at him and he still didn't believe it. And she was so fucking beautiful. She had the perfect skin tone, he realized as his eyes devoured her bare thighs.

And then she crawled back onto HIS bed. And said the biggest lie he'd ever heard, but his cheeks flushed anyway because it was something he'd never been told before. And Bonnie was practically naked - and, well...Bonnie. He wanted to touch her, but even drunk - he couldn't make such a bold unwarranted move.

"No," Jeremy said. "I mean, thanks," he mumbled out quickly, as he rose from his bed. In the rush to rise he nearly overbalanced and fell. But he caught himself at the last minute and giggled. And then his fingers found the button of his jeans and he unfastened them and wiggled out of them not even near as sexy as Bonnie had done.

It left him in the pair of boxers he'd put on that morning. He should have been embaressed, and while he was still blushing crazily, he didn't seem to care much otherwise. Jeremy crawled back onto his bed to join Bonnie. The nearly naked chick. On his bed.

--

"No?" Bonnie questioned him, frowning when he denied what she had said. Placing her hand on his abdomen Bonnie smiled, " I beg to differ." Running her hand upwards and letting it fall off of his shoulder Bonnie sighed. There she was, kneeling on Jeremy's bedspread. Completely plastered, practically naked. Yet she was still hesitant. A little voice in the back of her mind was screaming; He's fifteen, Elena's brother! Bonnie was started to get pissed off with that voice, so she did the only thing she knew would shut it up. Well one of two things that would shut it up.

Leaning back over the bed, Her hands grasped the half empty Jagermeister bottle and unscrewed the lid. Taking a long swig Bonnie leaned up, with the bottle still in hand. "mmm?" She held the bottle out to Jeremy, after all it was his liquor, not hers. She was more then ready to complete the second thing that would make the voice vanish, however in order for her to do that, she needed both hands free.

--

Jeremy stilled completely beneath her hand. Her touch sent shivers down his spine but it went straight to his groin. He didn't know what she was trying to do, but if she didn't stop soon, he'd be stuck in a very painful situation.

Or Heaven.

He watched her closely as she drank from the bottle again, knowing he should probably look away, if it was so erotic...But he didn't look away, he watched her lips wrap around the bottle of the liquor. And then took the liquor offered to him, but his eyes never left her. When had Bonnie Bennett gotten so hot?

--

Once Jeremy had taken the bottle from her Bonnie moved slightly, eyeing him. As the bottle left his lips, she slid it out of his grasp, putting it back on the floor quickly. Her body moved back to the bed; however she had a new mind set. The voice in the back of her head was still there. Sure it was softer now, not as predominant. However it was still whispering into her ear, making her want to swat something that wasn't truly there. The only way to get rid of it, in her opinion, was to do the opposite of what it was telling her to do.

Bonnie's hands found Jeremy's skin, grasping onto his shoulders. She moved her body so that her legs were spread, each knee beside one of his legs. She was kneeling still as Jeremy was sitting upright, that didn't bother her though. Their stomachs were touching, only leaving a small gap of space between their bodies. A smile toyed with her lips as her hands stayed in place, her thumbs stroking the skin under her grasp. If he didn't want any of this, didn't want her touching him, didn't want the contact. Well Jeremy could say so for himself, but something told Bonnie he wasn't about to say no.

--

The sexual tension in the air was almost tangible. Instead of cooling them off, Jeremy felt hotter than ever. His face turned a complete shade of red when she straddled him, but he was too far gone to be affected by something silly like overwhelming incompetence. More importantly, the only thing he could think of was - she was touching him. She was straddling him. Her stomach, that beautifully brown fleshy bit of her stomach was touching him. It made it hard to breathe.

He made a noise that sounded like a chewed up gasped that got caught in his throat before sputtering out of his gaping mouth. She was stroking him. His shoulders, sure, but stroking nonetheless. Stroking! He choked on another gasp at the mere thought. 'Stop it. You're acting like a child,' he mentally scolded himself. 'Think rational, like an adult.' But that wasn't working, all he could think of was how close her chest was to his own chest.

--

No words had been exchanged between the two of them, not that they needed words at a time like this. The music from Jeremy's computer was still blasting, the alcohol still pleasantly effecting her system. Bonnie's hands continued to stay where they were, her thumbs still stroking his skin. Edging closer to him, she pressed her body against his. The small gap between their bodies now closed, the heat radiating off of them was astounding.

It was now that Bonnie realized Jeremy hadn't pushed her away. He hadn't told her no, hadn't said that they shouldn't be doing this. Which lead Bonnie to smile, her tongue flicked against the inside of her mouth. Her left hand snaked higher up, her fingers combing through his hair. Bonnie's eyes searched Jeremy's before she pressed her lips against his, almost moaning at the sensation.

--

The sensation of Bonnie's fingers in his hair was overwhelming. His body felt hyper sensitive. And then she kissed him and he could hardly contain himself. Jeremy pressed closer to Bonnie, lifting his hands to curl his fingers around her hips. The voice in his head had to point out that not only was he kissing her, but he was also touching her hips. Skin!

--

The moment that his hands found their way to her hips Bonnie smiled into the kiss, he was finally given in. The voice was finally gone, completely faded away. Her plan worked; of course she was going to continue. Just to ensure it didn't come back. When Jeremy pressed closer to her, Bonnie did the same. Trying oh so desperately to be closer to him ,even though at the moment it wasn't physically possible.

Breaking away from the kiss Bonnie's eyes connected with his, her lips were sent back into a smile. However she wanted him to know that he was allowed to touch her, that she _wanted_ him to touch her. Hell she just wanted **him**. Moving out of his grasp, Bonnie lay down on her back beside him. Once again her hands reached up to him, pulling him down by the hand. "Jeremy," She addressed his name, cooing softly. "Touch me."

--

Jeremy was sure he'd fucked up with Bonnie pulled away. But then she laid down and instructed him to do what he'd been wanting to do all along. And she said his name...perfectly. It had to have been on purpose, which just made it far more hotter.

Jeremy laid on his side beside her, and stared down at Bonnie for a long minute. Well, a long minute by drunken standards. And then he lowered a hand to her thigh. His hand swept down the length of her leg and then back up her thigh and he smiled at the feel of the smooth skin beneath his hand. It felt as good as it looked. "Fuck," he sighed admiringly. His fingers lifted from her thigh to her stomach.

--

Bonnie inhaled sharply at his touch upon her skin. The feeling of the long awaited contact made her arch her back slightly. Her eyes kept the gaze upon his, his hands trailing from her thigh down her leg only to return back to her thigh. The smile upon his lips caused Bonnie to do the same, her lips turned upwards at his fascination. Normally she grew impatient if she had to wait like this during sex, however with Jeremy, she anticipated each move he made.

She craved his touch, the feeling of his body pressed to hers. It was driving her mad, but she'd gladly wait for him. Each time he trailed his fingers across her skin Bonnie bit her lip to keep from moaning.

--

Jeremy's fingers trailed up her ribs and danced along each bone in facisnation before slipping easily beneath Bonnie's arched back and unfastening her bra. That was the first thing he'd learned with Vicky.

His cheeks were still on fire, and his mind could only think one thought. You're touching her. But he had easily switched gears, slowly removing her bra and then pausing, for a very long time to just stare down at her. There was always a strange vulgarness that accompanied pure nudity. But Jeremy was a teenage boy, and he welcomed it with open, extremely horny, arms. "God, you're beautiful," he sighed. It might have been kinder, had his eyes not be glued to her breasts.

--

Feeling Jeremy's hands traveling up toward her breasts Bonnie stayed arched, knowing he'd have access to her bra. Sure enough she felt hands behind her back, her bra being unhooked. Allowing him to remove the article of clothing Bonnie laid back down, smiling up at him. It seemed that there was something wrong, because of the silence. Bonnie had began to think that maybe he was having second thoughts, or that he was feeling guilty. When Jeremy's voice filled the room, she knew everything was fine.

Even with his gaze attached to her chest, she still blushed at the comment. Her arm reached up, her fingers running along his arm softly.

--

Jeremy's hand moved to loosely cup her breast, stroking whatever skin his fingers touched. Her breast was as smooth as the rest of her skin. He could just imagine what body wash she used to gain such smoothness, but imagining that forced the image of her using said body wash into his mind. And watching her rub herself, naked ----- wet, was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Er, imagined.

This was getting way too thought-provoked for a drunken fuck. Jeremy's head swooped down to kiss her. But the movement was too quick, making the kiss eager, but sloppy.

--

Feeling Jeremy's hand against her skin was an incredible feeling, the fact that he was stroking over the skin of her breast just made the feeling more intense. His hands cupped her breast, his fingers moving softly over her skin. His lips were pressed to hers in mere seconds, the kiss was sloppy. Jeremy was eager, Bonnie could tell that easily. She was eager as well, however wasn't as fast paced.

Smiling against Jeremy's lips, her hands caressed his face. "mmm, Jeremy" She mumbled against his lips before breaking away for a moment. "Slow down" A grin slipped onto her lips before they once again pushed themselves against another soft pair.

--

Jeremy smiled a very slow, sluggish smile against her lips. His entire body paused, as if he were mentally taking a breathe and attempting to obey her seemingly simple instructions. Slowly his lips moved against Bonnie's. It was a different kind of interaction. Vicky had always wanted it fast and hard and completely ruled by emotions. No thinking.

But Bonnie was clearly a completely different situation. She was soft, her movements were languid. Her voice was gentle, almost melodious. He'd never had these thoughts about her before and he should be shy - because he really was that shy, nice one - but her voice alone (well and maybe the alcohol a little bit) cured whatever apprehension he should have had.

His hand stayed on her breast for a long time because he liked it. It was soft. It reminded him of a pillow. But then he lowered his hand again, his fingers never leaving her skin, and returned to her hip.

--

Moving her hand from his face, Bonnie's fingers trailed down Jeremy's bare arms, her nails softly trekking down his skin. Her other hand stayed upon his face, her thumb stroking his cheek before moving her hand to rest on his shoulder. At this point she didn't care that Jeremy was fifteen years old, Bonnie didn't care that he was Elena's younger brother. None of that mattered to her anymore, all that mattered was the moment. And currently, she was enjoying every minute of it.

Her tongue lapped at Jeremy's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The hand on her hip had caused her to inch closer to Jeremy. She needed to feel his skin against hers, feeling his breath against her face. Feel his fingers tracing along her body. She needed to feel every inch of him to be satisfied.

Her past sexual encounters had been drunken, rushed and sloppy. Although Jeremy and Bonnie were currently drunk, the two of them weren't rushed. Though they probably should be considering Damon, Elena and Stefan could come in at any moment. However it didn't bother the two of them, their movements were slow and sensual.

--

Now would be the time to ask if Bonnie was sure she wanted to do this. But Jeremy didn't want to ask her, incase it prompted her to change her mind. She was touching him softer than she'd ever touched him before. She seemed more than willing. Which was good enough for Jeremy, because he didn't even want to contemplate stopping. Of course, if she asked, he would. But that was best left unaddressed.

Willingly, instinctively, his lips parted for Bonnie's tongue. He leaned even closer to her, pressing their bodies closer, but careful not to put too much weight on her. His mind was working over time, making sure he didn't fuck it all up. After they had sex for the first time, one of two things were likely to happen. Bonnie (because Jeremy knew he never would) would regret the entire experience and it'll be awkward between them. Or this would open the door for more sex. All they had to do was get over the first time hump.

--

As soon as Jeremy's lips parted Bonnie's tongue surged forward, over lapping his own, working for control. Getting used to his taste against her tongue Bonnie moaned, Jeremy's body pressing tightly against her own. Her body arched up into his body, closing any gap that had previously existed. She had been completely honest earlier when she had told him that he had an incredible body.

Jeremy was fifteen years old, not even an adult yet. His height added to her attraction to him. One of her biggest turn on's was height, if the guy was taller then her, if she had to look up to kiss him. It made her smile, she'd always been that way. She found that if the man was taller it gave her a sense of security. The other thing that made this so much hotter? Jeremy was technically forbidden, off bounds. After all, he was Bonnie's best friends brother. Though she had to admit, she was loving the attention he was giving her, the touch of his skin against hers.

--

Jeremy fought for control, but he eventually gave up. Vicky liked having the control too, and while he'd never admit it to another living soul - Jeremy liked controlling women. Bonnie had always seemed like a strong, assertive woman, like an older sister but not quite as controlling. No. Not like an older sister. He shoved that thought quickly from his mind.

The feel of her tongue against his created a weird, but pleasant sensation that made him smile. He could blame it on the alcohol, but the sensation that two joining tongues created had always made him smile. Is it really possible to be closer than this? Than two tongues pressed together inside the joined cavern of two mouths?

Jeremy pressed himself even closer to Bonnie. His groin was pressed against her thigh, and while he didn't dwell on that, she had to have felt the erection that his thin boxers barely concealed. No, dwelling was bad. He was not a virgin, he could not act like an exciteable geek - not with someone like Bonnie in his bed. Naked, the voice in his head reminded him.

--

Bonnie felt his erection alright. Her tongue exited his mouth, though their lips still pressed together tightly. Every once in awhile her tongue would lap softly at his bottom lip. To be honest Bonnie had never assumed Jeremy to be a virgin, especially after she found out him and Vicki had been dating. At the time she hadn't wanted to say anything, but she disliked Vicki. A LOT. Now that she thought about it, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had always felt he deserved better. Though at the time she had herself convinced it was because of her reputation. Turns out she was a sweet girl, corrupted by drugs and abuse. Of course the fact that Damon got to her, made things worse.

Bonnie's hands slid down Jeremy's chest, resting against his abdomen. Her eyes opened, finding Jeremy's before smiling against his lips. Breaking the kiss, wanting to see his full reaction to what she was about to do. Bonnie lifted her hips into his own set, grinding them upwards into his body, biting her own lip to keep from moaning

--

Jeremy was so focused on the kiss - on the sensation of the kiss that he didn't notice she had moved until another, much stronger, sensation forced its way into his mind.

Jeremy's eyes snapped shut and his lips parted. At first, it was merely a gasp of surprise, but that gasp quickly dimished. It was replaced with an unrestrained, yet extremely pleased moan. "Fuck, Bonnie," he panted. He was out of breath, but that didn't stop him from curling his hand tighter on her hip and grinding down against her body to regain that perfectly blissful friction again.

--

The moan that was heard from above her made Bonnie smile, watching him close his eyes tightly. Hearing her name escape from his lips, Bonnie took a sharp smile. His grasp upon her hips tightened, making her shiver in anticipation. She knew what was to be expected. Oh god, there was that friction she had been waiting for. Arching further into his body, her hips rose and met his once more. A soft moan escaped her lips, "Jeremy".

--

There was something amazingly erotic about hearing your name from a girl's mouth. A moan, no less. He wouldn't last very much longer if he was going to overanalyze everything she did. Everything she did was extremely hot. Perhaps it had something to do with her being in nothing but panties.

Jeremy's fingers touched her panty line and his eyes flickered open. "Can - can I - can you -- take them off?" He asked. His question was a jumbled mess of words that conveyed his new burning desire. He wanted to be inside of her. It had surpassed just seeing her naked now.

--

Bonnie wanted to laugh, he was just so timid. She had to admit, it was extremely cute. Laying back down onto the soft bed spread of Jeremy's bed, Bonnie kept her gaze on Jeremy. "Go ahead." Her words weren't as slurred as they were, but she was definitely still affected by all the alcohol in her system. The heat that was radiating from her body, the flush upon her cheeks, proved that point. Clear as day.

Her hands roamed down the bare skin of his back, running back up to his shoulders and tracing his blades. Her fingers swayed in small patterns down his arms before placing them on the bed beside her sides, her eyes looked down at their bodies.

--

Jeremy looked hesitant for the briefest of moments. Only after Bonnie's hands had completely fallen away did he move. Carefully, his fingers caught the line of her panties and he peeled them down slowly, as if he were unveiling something magnificent. And that's exactly what he was doing.

He shuffled further down her body, as he pulled the underwear down and then finally off. They were discarded over the side of the bed, but definitely not as carelessly as his own clothes had bed discarded. And then he paused, at Bonnie's feet, and stared down at her in her entirety.

--

She let him pull down her panties with ease, allowed him to roll down her body. Still laying completely still against the comforter of Jeremy's bed, Bonnie looked to him. He was down by her feet now, watching her intently. Not wanting to make things more uncomfortable for Jeremy, Bonnie moved up. Sitting up completely, her hands grasped onto his. Pulling their bodies down, him on top of her, Bonnie smiled softly.

Once the two of them lay flat out upon the bed, Bonnie's legs rose up along side his hips. Leaning them against his flesh, Bonnie's hands went straight to his hair. Running her fingers through his dark locks before letting them fall along his neck, entwining them together.

--

It was all the guidance and reassurance he needed. Jeremy's body settled heavily against Bonnie's. His hands lowered, to stroke down her ribs and cup the bare underside of her thighs. "Condom," he said. The word came out slowly, a thought that abruptly invaded his mind. Lucky, Jeremy was a teenager. He had a stash of condoms with his alcohol.

He didn't want to pull back again. It felt like he was leaving the comfort of a bed on the coldest night of the year. The dread was almost devasting. But he did so quickly. He rose from the bed and rummaged through his drawers to withdraw a condom. Only once he was on the bed did he bother to remove his own boxers.

Perhaps if Vicky hadn't already tainted him, he would have blushed much deeper than he already was. But instead, he tore open the condom with his teeth and lowered his hands to concentrate on applying the condom to his cock.

--

The weight of Jeremy's body was pressed to her, his hands stroking her skin. Though just as quickly as it had been applied, the weight was gone. She had heard his voice, it seemed just like a whisper to her. The idea of a condom was defiantly a good idea, which she had completely forgotten about earlier. She had just been completely focused upon the feelings his skin against hers sent into her system. All she could think of was him fucking her, inside of her. The two of them writhing in pleasure.

Her eyes watched him cross the room, once again going to his desk and rummaging through the drawers, looking for a condom. The instant he was back on the bed, she watched him peel off his boxers and throw them to the floor. The sight of his cock made Bonnie squirm, her body ached for him.

Bonnie's hand's found his arms once again, her nails scraping softly at his skin. Her eyes shone softly in the small light that had found its way into Jeremy's room.

--

Jeremy shuffled closer, returning to his previous position, in between her legs. Something had shifted though and he was smiling ever so slightly. It was like a switch had been flipped and he was suddenly consciously aware of Bonnie's behavior. "Now," he began, lowering his head to press his lips to Bonnie's jaw. "Is your last chance to call me a disgusting pig and shove me away," he murmured, kissing her neck. "Keep all arms and feet inside of the ride at all times or suffer lossage of limb. View discretion is advised." Jeremy's words were separated by slow kisses to Bonnie's neck and shoulder. They were unusually calm, no longer hesitant or unsure.

Clearly the condom confirmed reality and possessed a certain type of magical power. Very few people were turned away after putting on a condom, even if it was just a 'why not' fuck.

--

Bonnie snickered as Jeremy made his comment, though as his lips pressed against her jaw line her movements stilled. His lips moved from her jaw line down to her neck, making her inhale sharply. Her neck was one of those spots. You know the ones that make you want to scream out, arch up against the body above you? The spot that if wasn't outside of your body would make up your g-spot. Yup, that kind of spot.

"First off" Bonnie exhaled calmly as he continued to plant kisses along her shoulder bone. " Your not a pig, or disgusting in any way." Bonnie's hands stroked his arms again, "Viewer Discretion is _strongly_ advised." Bonnie laughed softly before moving underneath him, bucking her hips upward against him.

--

"Okay," Jeremy moaned out. Abrupt movement was just...god did it feel so good. "Okay." He lowered a hand to grasp his cock and press it forward, carefully. Despite his previous words, he still seemed to hesitate a second before entering her. And this - like everything else, it seems - was also done carefully. Upon entering her, he paused to soak in the feel of actually being inside of Bonnie. She was tight, and it was breathtaking.

--

Bonnie's breathing hitched as Jeremy pressed into her, her head thumped back against the pillow. He felt so good, she felt on fire. As he paused after entering her, Bonnie moved her hips up against him, "Jeremy," Her voice was filled with lust. "Move…please" If he continued to stay still she was going to force him over and ride him herself. The wait was killing her, she needed to feel him moving inside of her. **Desperately**

**--**

Jeremy smiled a bashful smile down at Bonnie and obeyed. Moving inside of her was electric, every shift forced shocks of friction down his cock. A moan spilt freely from his lips before his lips returned to her neck.

--

The instant he began to move inside of her Bonnie felt alive again. It had been so long since she had been fucked, so long since she had someone hold her against their body. She couldn't stop herself from moaning, it would be pointless. As Jeremy thrust out, in, out and back in again, Bonnie ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

As Jeremy's lips found her neck once again Bonnie let another moan slid past her lips. Her fingers found his hair again, entwining within it. Pressing her hips back up against Jeremy's in time with his thrusts, Bonnie shut her eyes tightly.

--

Jeremy's hands found her hips and then curved around her back and drew her body even closer to his. His eyes were closed, as he kissed Bonnie's neck, but the mere image of her writhing against him was...god, it was almost too much. Her hands in his hair and her hips thrusting against his...

Jeremy's lips sucked at Bonnie's neck. He'd found a spot that made her squirm and he intended to milk it for all it was worth.

--

His hands roaming along her hips, trailing up to her back and pulling her against him, Bonnie bit her lip at his touch. "Oh fuck" Bonnie moaned out as Jeremy's lips found the spot back on her neck. Everything he did sent her to a moan. The way he kissed and sucked at her neck, how his grasp on her tightened. The thrusts against her hips, it was bliss. Her eyes were open now, focusing on the ceiling. Her breathing was hitching, her body ground up against Jeremy's

--

Jeremy was sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, just a tinge of purple against the brown skin, but his sucking was also putting more pressure on her neck. Pressing firmly against the spot that made her squirm. Her breathing was loud in his ear, but it was perfect, because it sounded labore

Jeremy was pass faltering and hesitance. Steadily, as if this didn't pertain to him at all, his movement increased in speed. His thrusts became harder and deeper. An entire arm was wound around Bonnie's arched back, pressing their stomachs firmly together.

--

She'd have to explain that to her friends later, in a different context of course. The hickey that she was positive to appear upon her neck. She wasn't going to say that Elena's little brother gave it to her, she'd admit what happened between them with time. She'd let it stay between them, she was sure he would as well. Maybe he'd gloat to some kids at school, but so long as it didn't get back around to Bonnie's friends then nothing would go wrong. Then again, at this point, she didn't care if anyone found out. Jeremy was making her feel incredible, she'd gladly tell people about it when they asked later. Tell them every detail of it, how amazing he felt inside of her.

His pace had increased, Bonnie's' toes curled. His arm behind her back pushed her tightly against him, arching her further into his grasp. "Jeremy" She moaned his name as his thrusts became rougher, deeper.

--

Jeremy grinned into Bonnie's neck. Hearing anyone moan your name - with that deep, completely lost purr to their voice....it was the most flattering thing in the world. His own self control was quickly unraveling. The careful cautiousness he had, even when drunk. There was very little chance he'd hurt Bonnie, but he wasn't so worried about that anymore.

All he could think about was the confinement of his dick. She was soft inside, but firm. She provided a firm wall all around his cock, but fucking that wall was like fucking a pillow. It shifted to accommodate him, but it never loosened. There was no slack, regardless of how quickly his hips moved. "Hm?" He hummed against her neck. His lips moved, to kiss along the length of her neck and then back up her jaw. He saw that he'd left a much darker hickey than he'd anticipated. He'd marked her and the very thought made him smile.

--

The hum against her neck wasn't a question, it was just a noise, notifying Bonnie that he was still aware of this. That he wasn't completely smashed. He knew what he was doing to her, he knew that he was driving her into ecstasy. He was enjoying it, the grin against her skin proved it. Jeremy's thrusts into her, fast and hard, were slowly sending her over. Bonnie's hands had continued to lay still against his back, though when his pace quickened they shot to his hair. Running her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly at the ends. Trailing her hands from his hair down to his shoulders, raking her nails softly against the flesh of his back.

Bonnie's breathing was almost in a pant, her chest rose and fell against his. Each thrust sent her to grind against his body, doubling the pleasure.

--

Jeremy was still smiling, when he lifted his face from her neck, but his face was flushed with arousal. He kissed the corner of her mouth and her jaw. He planted several kisses in quick successions everywhere but her lips. It was something Vicky used to do to him, but as he did it to Bonnie, Vicky didn't come to mind.

His own quick thrusts and Bonnie's answering thrusts were working beautifully at sending him toward a quick ejaculation. But he didn't want to cum - not yet. Probably not ever. Not if he could stay inside of Bonnie.

--

Bonnie's lips turned upward, letting a giggle escape. The first since they had began stripping, though this giggle had a different tone ridden through it, it was still a giggle. She was close to reaching her orgasm, though she knew it could be spread out rather easily. She just needed to stop bucking against his hips, though he may pick up speed if she did that which would, just as easily, send her over. Risking it anyways Bonnie stopped moving against him, letting him thrust into her deeply. Moving her legs up to rest just inches away from his hips, it gave Jeremy move access, more leeway.

--

Bonnie's abrupt lack of movement took away quite a bit of the accummulating pleasure. Despite how badly he wished he could freeze this and reside forever inside of Bonnie's cunt, Jeremy found himself instinctively quickening his thrusts. With her shifted position, he could go deeper into her, and he used that advantage. With the speed, naturally came more force and a stronger need to finish this - to cum and achieve that maximum pleasure zone.

--

Okay so her plan went right out the window, when Jeremy quickened his pace, thrusting into her cunt. Though she didn't mind this new plan, not one bit. With his quickened pace came deeper thrusts, Bonnie hadn't thought he could get any deeper into her, she was wrong. "_Oh fuck_" Moaning loudly Bonnie's hands fell from Jeremy's arms, her fingers clutching onto the bed covers, becoming fists. "_Jeremy_"

--

There was a point in sex that you realize that you've gone from plastered drunk, to this shuddering, sweating mess of a person. Your muscles screech at you to stop - that you're clearly not this fit to do this shit. But none of that matters, because at this moment in time, Endorphines is drugging your mind and nothing hurts. You're panting to the point of exhaustion and your lungs are ready to explode, but it doesn't matter because there is no pain. No, in fact, it is quite the opposite. There is this deep, overwhelming pleasure coursing through your money and you don't want to stop, even if your lungs explode and your muscles tear themselves to pieces because of the exertion. This sort of pleasure warrants death, really.

Bonnie's skin was slick beneath his arm and his skin slid easily everytime his arm shifted. He heard her voice in his ear, heard his name moaned. It was enough to force his lips into a tired, but extremely pleased smile. And then the smile disappeared when his lips pressed against her neck again. There was no way he could speed up more than he already was, not without breaking something, but all he had to do was apply certain pressure certain places.

--

Never did Bonnie think that she would be lying in Jeremy's bed, having him holding her body against hers, thrusting deeply into her cunt. She never in her wildest dreams thought this could happen. And that when it happened, she'd thoroughly enjoy it. Bonnie never pictured herself moaning, her best friends little brothers name, over and over again. She never thought it would feel so good, that it _could_ feel so good. Everything was sending her into ecstasy. His arm wrapped around her, holding her against him tightly. The way his lips pressed kisses against her skin, how their breath hitched together each time he thrust into her. Their skin pressing firmly against one another's, sweat now coating each and every inch of their bodies. Bonnie didn't mind.

Jeremy's lips were against her neck once more, sending kisses up and down the nape of it. His thrusts kept the current pace, driving deeper into her cunt with each thrust. Her hands left the bed from fists, sliding up to his shoulders, running her nails along his skin. Her hands would move soon, she couldn't keep in one position. The pleasure she was in was enough to drive her mad, it was getting there now. "_ Oh fuck Jeremy.._" Bonnie once again let out a moan before grinding her hips up into his, she couldn't take it any longer.

--

Jeremy's breath caught in his throat at her movement. It was just that particular movement that did it; despite how long these intertwining pleasurable emotions had been building, it still caught him by surprise. His mouth stilled on her neck, the muscles in his back tensing and contorting.

And then his teeth sank down into the skin beneath his lips. It wasn't a deep bite, definitely not near deep enough to draw blood or anything. The arm around her waist stiffened and tigthened as his thrusts changed ever so slightly to accommodate the rise of his own pleasure. He came, with a slow, deep moan that was muffled by Bonnie's neck.

But even after the fall of his own pleasure, his thrusts only slowed, they didn't stop completely.

--

The bite to her skin sent Bonnie into a deep moan. He bit right into the spot he had been milking earlier, adding extra pleasure to his thrusts and their closeness. The spike in pleasure from her hips grinding against his, the bite into her flesh. It sent her over, seconds after Jeremy came. Her breathing hitched, her chest rose and fall with the panting. "_ Jeremy!_" Her hands clutched onto his shoulders, her body shuddering under his touch. His continued thrust's rode out both of their orgasms.

--

Jeremy's thrusts slowed until they came to stop, and he stayed over her, clutching her, inside of her, panting. And then he lifted his teeth, licked the red mark he'd left on her neck, before lifting his head completely. Bonnie had litterally screamed his name. There was no better way to stroke a man's ego than scream out his name in the trows of passion.

Her cheeks were red and her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and it was really pretty. "Hm?" He asked, smiling down at her. He didn't pull away immediately, she wasn't a plague to be avoided or anything. He didn't actually want to leave her at all. Her skin was slick but still smooth. He could feel it pressed against him - everywhere.

--

His thrusts stopped, his body still pressed to hers, though he remained inside of her. Her neck was sore, not in a tremendous amount of pain however. The bite had been simply amazing, throwing her into another form of pleasure. Even though the thrusts had stopped and he was no longer biting against her flesh, the pleasure was still there. Slowly dying down as their breathing came back together. His tongue licked against her neck, making Bonnie smile.

"That was.." Bonnie paused, her eyes looking up to meet his. "_amazing_"

--

Jeremy smiled a very bright, boyish smile down at her that only slightly betrayed his exhaustion. There was that persisting cloud of endorphines and orgasm induced pleasure twisting everything around inside of his head. And Bonnie had just said he was amazing in bed.

"Yeah?" It was a question, not in agree to anything. The question had an amazed lilt to it, like he didn't quite believe her. The shaky belief didn't do anything to wipe his grin away.

--

Bonnie laughed softly, "Yeah". She repeated before pressing her lips softly to his. It was different, the feeling she got compared to the one she had gotten when they kissed during sex. During sex it sparked flames, teasing at her system with the rough sensations. Now it was calm, cute and almost loving. " I think we need a shower" Bonnie spoke as she broke away from the kiss, her body was covered with sweat as was Jeremy's.

--

Jeremy returned her kiss with practiced ease. Sex cured all forms of awkardness. His smile managed to grow even wider at the mention of a shower. "We?" He echoed suggestively.

--

Bonnie blushed as she realized she had said 'we' , instead of her. Or even saying they should separately take a shower. Nodding her head softly Bonnie kept her gaze on Jeremy, the smile was still there, though almost a whisper as her cheeks flushed. "_ We need a shower._" She repeated, letting her hands run down from his back. Placing them on his forearms, her thumbs stroked his sticky skin.

--

Jeremy's smile held firm. Quickly, his head dipped down to kiss the mark he'd left on her neck, not because of the mark itself, but because of where it'd been left. "Okay, let's go," he said happily, pulling away from her.

--

Bonnie's fingers clutched onto his skin softly as a kiss was planted against her skin, exactly where the bite had been. Jeremy was agreeing to the shower together, not really a surprise to Bonnie. As he moved, Bonnie crawled out from under him. Not bothering with her thrown clothes, she turned to face the standing male beside her. Smiling softly, she entwined her fingers with his before pulling him toward the bathroom.

--

Jeremy removed the condom quickly, tying it off and tossing it into the waste basket beside his bed and then he followed her into the bathroom that connected his and Elena's rooms.

There was still a connection between them that always came with sex. He had almost expected her to dismiss it. Maybe she would later on, when she was completely sober, because certainly nothing could come out of this. But Jeremy didn't matter, because he was about to take a shower with Bonnie Bennett. And she thought he was amazing in bed.

--

Bonnie moved quickly as they entered the bathroom. Of course she knew where everything was, shed been in the bathroom plenty of times. Taken a shower in the household before, at a sleep over with Elena. This though, this was different. It was under a different context. Bonnie was about to take a shower with Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother. After tonight, Jeremy wouldn't be 'Elena' s Little Brother' anymore. He'd be, Jeremy, the sweet and charming guy that Bonnie slept with.

Bending over, letting go of Jeremy's hand, Bonnie twisted the taps. Allowing the water to rush into the tub, she tweaked the taps until it was hot enough. Straightening back up, Bonnie stepped into the tub. Waiting for Jeremy to enter behind her, and close the curtain, Bonnie bent down once again to pull the plug. Sending the hot water to cast over the two bodies that currently stood in front of one another.

--

Jeremy watched Bonnie prepare the shower and then followed her into the tub, tugging the curtain closed behind him. The tub was fairly large - it was one of the advantages of it, they weren't packed together. Though them being packed together wouldn't have bothered Jeremy in the least.

Once she'd straightened up, beneath the spray of the shower, Jeremy shuffled closer to her, his hands returning to her hips like they belonged there, like she was someone he could touch whenever he wanted to. He ducked his head and nipped at her earlobe. And he smiled a really stupid smile that he couldn't manage to rid himself of..

--

Normally a set of hands upon her skin would have made her jump, but the contact from Jeremy didn't set her mind into distress. It calmed her actually. The closeness wasn't a shock to her ether, she welcome it. His touch, their bodies being close once more. She welcomed him. Everything about him, made her smile. She was always comfortable around Jeremy, after tonight it would be stronger. "mmm" She hummed as his teeth nibbled against her earlobe.

Moving backwards, she caused Jeremy to move with her. Once they were under the water more, Bonnie's hands moved to her hair. Picking it up, moving every strand from her shoulder, letting it fall to her back. Her hands ran atop of her head, making sure the water touched each strand. She didn't mind the touch or the attention he was giving her, but they did need to shower as well.

--

Jeremy shuffled forward, in accordance with Bonnie's movement. The water was hot and on sweating flesh it wasn't welcomed at all, but Jeremy didn't complain. It was such a stupid thing to think about with Bonnie there. He reached behind her to retrieve the body wash Elena used. It had a girly, fruity smell. Jeremy didn't use it, and now thinking about it - he didn't want Bonnie to smell like his sister. He offered her the body wash anyway. It was smoothing and repaired dead skin cells and blah blah blah whatever, chick concerns.

And then he withdrew the body wash and poured it out into his own cupped palm. Returning the bottle to its rightful place on the wall, his hands returned to Bonnie's body, rubbing the soap into her skin in a slow, attentive motion.

--

At the offerance of the body wash, Bonnie nodded her head softly. She hadn't expected him to rub the soap into her skin, hadn't expected him to be so gentle with her. She had never experience something like this, after any kind of sexual encounter. Normally she'd find herself falling asleep beside a body that had turned away from her, or taking a shower by herself before leaving as quickly as she possibly could. With Jeremy everything was different, she enjoyed the new adventure that came with being with him.

Letting him rub the soap, soaking it into her skin Bonnie let a soft smile grace her lips. "Your so gentle." She commented before letting her hands fall from her hair, landing on his shoulders.

--

Jeremy lifted his eyes from the skin he was concentrating on and his entire face of concentration fell away and he smiled at her. It was a normal smile - one he seemed to be using all the time now. "You're beautiful," he said. And he said it like that explained everything. "How else am I supposed to be?" You didn't paint the mona lisa with a firm, violent brush stroke. You took your time, stroking the paper slowly. Carefully. Because you didn't want to mess up, you didn't want to break something so very fragile. Bonnie was a work of art and he was merely treating her like one.

--

Bonnie's face flushed once again at Jeremy's comment. He called her beautiful. Not sexy, cute, hot, but Beautiful. "Thank you" She whispered before leaning forward, her lips taking his in stride. She could taste the water against his lips, the soft skin pressing to hers. Wrapping her arms around Jeremy's neck, she pulled him closer to her body. She didn't care if they were under the water beams, that part of her body was covered in soap. She wanted to be close to him, she felt safe around him. In his arms.

--

Jeremy was taken back by Bonnie's reaction. She had blushed - he'd made her blush. He returned her kiss, the kiss as gentle as everything else. His arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand pressed to her back. His fingers stroked slowly up her spine and then back down again. "It's just a shower, Bonnie," he said after a moment. They were spending way too long standing still. There was a heaviness to the lack of motion, like something important had just happened and he had no idea what it was.

--

His arm around her waist, his fingers trailing up and down her spine, it all was so much for Bonnie. She still was abit in awe at the fact that she had slept with Jeremy, that they were having a shower together. That her and Jeremy were holding each other, how close they were. The fact that they were almost completely sober made her resort to shock. She honestly thought that when they were sober once again, they would be awkward around each other.

They weren't. It was as though nothing happened, you know aside from the fact that they were in the shower together. Their naked bodies pressed tightly together. "Just a shower" Bonnie repeated, a small laugh to her tone. "Then I suppose we should be washing our hair, our bodies?"

--

Jeremy nodded slowly. "That's usually what I do in the shower," he agreed. He looked so serious until his lips quirk once more into a smile. "Are you okay?" He asked, serious again. The hand stroking her back lifted to finger the ends of her hair. This was probably the longest shower he'd ever had - and he hadn't ever begun to wash his body.

He didn't have to worry about running out of hot water though. He knew how much time Elena wasted in the shower. An entire hour. What the hell did she do in there anyway? No. Jeremy was not going to think about that. He reached behind Bonnie to retrieve his shampoo. Elena had her own kind too, but his was closer.

--

He was worried about her, Bonnie realized. Actually worried about her. It was cute, oh so very cute. "I'm fine. Promise." Bonnie stuck out her pinkie finger, as though they were back in grade school. As his hands trailed up her back, playing with the ends of her hair, Bonnie grinned. She loved his touch. Turning around to greet the water, she let the remaining soap on her body wash off. Her hands trailing along her body, making sure no soap stuck to her skin.

She noted him taking his shampoo, and as much as she would **love** to smell like him, her hands grabbed Elena's. One thing Bonnie was insistent upon was her hair, smelling like her own. Or another fruit concoction. She'd use a male body wash if needed, but never shampoo.

--

Jeremy watched Bonnie rinse herself and smiled when she reached for Elena's shampoo. He'd half expected her to. He poured his shampoo out onto his hand and rubbed it into his own hair before reaching past her to replace the bottle to the wall. His hands massaged his shampoo into his hair. And then he took another step closer to Bonnie to step directly into the spray and rid himself of the shampoo he'd just applied to his hair.

--

Squeezing the bottle of shampoo, the scent hit her. Lavender. She smiled at Elena's choice, ironically it was one of Bonnie's favourite scents. That and coconut. Shutting the cap and quickly placing it back, her hands ran through her hair. Scooping the ends and applying the shampoo there as well. Before bringing her head back up, meeting the water fully. The water streams soaked into her skin as her hands ran through her hair, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

Once done she let the water run over her face, opening her eyes and blinked a few times. Turning around, she faced Jeremy who had just finished rinsing his hair as well. The water wasn't cold yet, though they didn't have a reason to stick around under it's steams. Turning the taps completely off, pushing the plug back down, Bonnie straightened up. Hands wrapped into her hair, twisting the bulk of it to release the left over water from her locks.

--

Jeremy watched Bonnie bend over again to turn off the water, and he tugged back the curtain. He stepped out of the shower and took a towel from the rack to dry himself off. The majority of the towels in the house were kept in this room. Elena was really bitchy when it came to running out of towels. Purples and pinks. It was very unbecoming, if you were a man. Jeremy didn't give a fuck what color of cloth he used to dry his body with. He couldn't understand why she would.

Regardless, Jeremy picked a pink towel from the rack and offered it to Bonnie when she stepped from the bathtub.

--

Bonnie smiled, "Thanks". Grabbing the towel from his hands, Bonnie dried herself off quickly before wrapping the towel around her body. Making sure it was secured Bonnie let her feet carry her back out into Jeremy's room. Her eyes looking around, noting the empty Vodka bottle, the half empty Jagermeister and the shot glasses. The last thing she noted was the full juice glasses, guess they didn't need chaser after all.

Her eyes landed upon her thrown clothes, yet again a flush came to her face. Remembering how easy it had been to give into Jeremy, how good he had made her felt. Shaking it off, she gathered her clothes from around the room, placing them on his bed. At this point she didn't care if she got re-dressed in front of Jeremy or not. They just fucked and had a shower, why should she?

--

Jeremy discarded the towel in the hamper that Elena had insisted on placing in the bathroom, and turned in the doorway to watch Bonnie dress. He loved watching people when they weren't conscious of your eyes. All their little ticks came out then and it made them seem...he didn't know - more real, maybe? They didn't look quite like puppets then.

And then he entered his own room and riffled through his drawers for an outfit. He dressed quickly and much less graceful than Bonnie had, in another pair of blue jeans and another nondescript shirt. There really wasn't a whole lot of variety in his drawers. But actively improving things took too much effort.

Jeremy moved to clean up the evidence of what they'd done. The Jager and shot glasses returned to his drawer, but the glasses of juice went down the bathroom sink drain. Elena wasn't back, so if he could just sneak the empty Vodka bottle into the kitchen trash, noone should notice...

--

Putting her outfit back together upon her body, her hands zipped up her zipper before grabbing onto the towel she placed on Jeremy's bed. Moving without a word to the bathroom, she placed the towel into the hamper before checking her reflection. Her hair was still wet, obviously. Her skin held a glow to it, make up washed from her face. Not that she put a lot on to begin with, just some bronzer and mascara that was it. Though you could still notice the difference.

Entering Jeremy's room again, her hands ran through her hair, untangling the knots that had built up since they had fucked. "What do you plan to do with that?" Bonnie questioned, making her way back to Jeremy's side. She had an urge to wrap herself in his arms, to take his hand in hers, but she ignored it for now. "I know that Jenna and Elena both think you haven't been drinking, so I'm pretty sure they'd become suspicious if they saw that." Bonnie smiled, as she thought of an idea. " I could always put the bottle in my bag downstairs, it'd fit. They wouldn't see it, and I can chuck it when I leave tonight."

--

Jeremy smiled at her because he'd just been planning to trash it and hope they didn't look too closely the next time they threw something away. "I haven't been drinking," he told her, as he handed her the empty vodka bottle. He felt it necessary to highlight that point. Hadn't touched anything in a while - since before Vicky left.

"And thank you," he added with another boyish smile. That was also another necessary point to highlight. "Are you ready to return to the real world?" He asked, scooping up the empty glasses and bottle of juice.

--

Taking the Vodka bottle from Jeremy's hands Bonnie nodded softly, watching him gather the other things. "No." Bonnie stated simply. She wasn't wanting to face the real world, to face reality. She knew she would have to, she didn't live in Wonderland, not like Alice. Lucky bitch. "But I don't have a choice." Bonnie spoke before smiling to him.

The two of them exited Jeremy's room, making their way down the hallway and toward the staircase. Bonnie listened intently as they descended down the stairs, apparently no one was home yet. That set the worry in, it was almost dark. Shouldn't Stefan and Damon have gotten Elena back by now?

Walking into the living room, parting from Jeremy, Bonnie sat upon the couch. Lifting up her bag and placing it into her lap, she zipped it open before placing the bottle snugly in and zipping it back up.

--

Jeremy frowned at Bonnie's response. But he supposed he should probably feel the same. Elena was missing. And Bonnie was a witch. And he'd just fucked a witch. And she'd said he was amazing in bed. Jeremy was smiling before he knew it and decided that he didn't have anything to dread, because, let's face it - he was amazing in bed. And really...what else was he supposed to want in life?

He followed her down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and washed the glasses quickly before drying them and returning them to the shelf. The juice went into the refridgerator and he returned to the living room. He collapsed onto the couch beside Bonnie, much tireder than before. "So. I was amazing," he decided, smiling at Bonnie.

--

Bonnie heard him moving around in the kitchen, as she put her bag back down at her feet. Curling up on the couch, her legs out to the side of her. Leaning into the couch Bonnie waited for Jeremy to make an entrance. The living room was still dark, even darker now with the curtains drawn and no light from outside. Only one light in the entire living room was on, and it was on the opposite side, thus making the lighting still quite dark.

A figure approached Bonnie, knowing it was Jeremy Bonnie moved over slightly. He plopped down beside her, his body weight shifting in the couch. His head was turned, facing her. His lips parted and his voice echoed through out the room, "Amazing" . Bonnie laughed softly, " I don't lie."


End file.
